Amnesia Tale
'''Intro to the AU''' Frisk left the underground in a pacifist neutral route with remembrances of her friends.Toriel returned as Queen,Papyrus being the Head of the royal guard,Alphys and Undyne working on a new way to escape the Underground,And Sans being lazy as ever. Everything was normal as Alphys was working on a new experiment that would hopefully change everything by mastering the powers that the fallen humans. '''RESETTING LOADING SAVING ERASING''' But it turned terribly wrong.Everyone forgot who they were and now the underground is a confused place and nothing works right.Everyone except Alphys and Flowey.Another human fell into the underground. They were a friend of frisk and fell down the whole looking for their friend but frisk had already left the underground about a month before they fell in.They passed through looking at everything with pity.She left the underground with a monster soul she got from a newly dead monster and exited.Word of the underground's state has spread through out the surface and reached frisk.Frisk is now on a mission to go back to and save the underground! '''Routes''' '''The 3 Main routes of the AU is True Hero Route, Neutral Route, and Erasal Route.''' Neutral Route. Characters Major Monster Characters Papyrus= '''Papyrus aka Boss P''' He is now goofy and Nerdy chef that sings songs about cooking. He lives in the Skelebro's house still and is now operating was formerly known as Grillby's,Papy's. He is less social with most monsters unless their his customers or Boss P. He hates Boss S and Boss T due to the fact they do tent to rob hus restaurant's food supply overnight. Upon waking up he ends up outside the Libarary and presumes her must be a book lover. He only remembers that he loves to cook. He will be one of the more passive monsters. He can and will help you pass through snowdin if you help him. |-|Mettaton= '''Mettaton aka Boss M''' When they first wake up they are surrounded by things in Alphy's Lab and notices the dress on from the Undertale the Musica part and presumes they are a female. So she is now a shy,nerdy,and geeky person who loves anime. She lives in Alphy's Lab and hangs at Papy's quite often.She's hates Boss N,Boss T,Boss S and Boss Y and one of her only friends is Boss P. Her only memory is that she knows someone who is geeky and nerdy. She wakes up at Alphys' lab and presumes it to be her home. She is one of the passive monsters and at first will be quite skeptical of you but will help you largely in later game if you do decide to be friend her. |-|Undyne= '''Undyne aka Boss U''' She is now an insane heartless war machine that serves Boss T. Upon waking up, remembers she serves the rulers loyally and loves some one deeply. Not remembering who it was, She goes mad and losses her sanity trying to remember who. Boss T took advantage of that by tricking her into thinking that if she had helped Boss T, They would tell her who her lover is.She woke up in her own house and is on Boss T's side. She constantly roams arround Snowdin and Waterfalls looking for a victim to kill. You have a 30-60% chance of encountering her in Snowdin and a a 50-70% chance in Waterfalls. |-|Sans= '''Sans aka Boss S''' He is now insomniac terrorist who can't make his own decisions. He is always working for Boss T and.He remembers a person who wants to kill everyone and Erase the world. How ever he does not remember he can,use,or even has Gaster Blasters.He woke up in Judgement Hall and is on Boss T's side. |-|Alphys= '''Alphys''' Nothing much has changed about this nerdy and geeeky lizard except she is more stressed and depressed than she was in the normal Undertale. All her memories are in tact but only mistakes remembered.She works 24/7 with a pormise to herself that she will fix her mistake and then she can finally dissapear.She is on the Neutral side seeing as she has never left her lab. |-|Gaster= '''W.D. Gaster aka Boss J''' (no data avalible) |-|Asgore= ''''Asgore''' (no data avalible) |-|Toriel= '''Toriel aka Boss T''' She is now the crazy killer queen who wants everyone dead and shows no emotions to anyone or anything. She constantly abuses her followers and forces them to do things for her with the lie of her helping them get what they want.The one thing she remembers is someone killing innocent children and presumes it to be her and to support that thought of hers she woke up in the Human souls coffin room.She works on the killers side or her own side. She can only be found in the thorne room and doesnt leave it. '''Humans''' Though the Underground is filled with monsters with their memories wiped out, We have the 6 human souls back and allive to take care of the Underground. They all go under the name Soul Guardians. Each one of them protecting certain areas of the underground. The all have different personalitites. (The image i realize is not acurate so i will change that soon Patience aka Clara Soul Guardian A character always wearing a toriel like outfit.(Refer to the picture). Her main purpose is to be a guardian of the ruins helping any humans or monsters there. =